firefandomcom-20200223-history
Mississauga Fire
History Fire Stations Apparatus roster Fire Station No. 101 (Headquarters) - 15 Fairview Rd. West @ Hurontario St. (Cooksville) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4459948595/ Aerial 101 - 1998 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Smeal (1750/300/100' Platform)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5087195599/ Pumper 101 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Dependable (1250/500)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5087792618 Squad 101 - 2007 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Dependable (1500/500/40F)] :Air & Light 101 - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / Dependable (2012 Dependable refurbishment) :Car 106 (Platoon Chief) - 2009 Toyota Highlander Hybrid :Car 108 (District Chief) - 2011 Ford Expedition : Fire Station No. 102 - 710 Third St. East (Lakeview) :Pumper 102 - 2003 Spartan MetroStar MFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) (Originally Smeal pumper body (2000/500/30F), rebuilt by Dependable Emergency Vehicles after 2005 rollover accident) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5575335596/ Parade - 1953 Bickle Seagrave Anniversary Series pump (625/100)] Fire Station No. 103 - 2035 Lushes Ave. @ Lakeshore Rd. (Clarkson) Built 1985 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5774559710/ Aerial 103 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Smeal (2250/450/??F/105' Quint)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4405253470/ Pumper 103 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Dependable (1250/500) (SN#29500) ] :Parade - 1928 Bickle pump (2012 Dependable refurbishment) Fire Station No. 104 - 62 Port St. West (Port Credit) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5162977983/ Pumper 104 - 2001 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal (1050/500/55' Quint)] Fire Station No. 105 - 7101 Goreway Dr. (Malton) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5464246256/ Aerial 105 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal (1500/200/20F/105' Quint)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5464245304/ Squad 105 - 2005 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Seagrave (1500/500/50F)] Fire Station No. 106 - 1355 Winding Trail @ Dixie Road (Dixie) Built 2012 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/news46/2434669693/ Aerial 106 - 2002 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Smeal (1500/250/20F/85' Platform)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5301813603/ Squad 106 - 2005 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Dependable (1500/500)] Fire Station No. 107 - 1965 Dundas St. West (Erindale) Built in 1970 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5395635699/ Aerial 107 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Smeal (2250/450/??F/105' Quint)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5118529752/ Squad 107 - 2007 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Dependable (1500/500/40F)] Fire Station No. 108 - 2267 Britannia Rd. West (Streetsville) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5574749171/ Pumper 108 - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal (1750/500/25F)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5575336360/ Tanker 101 - 2000 Freightliner FL112 / Dependable (1250/2000/500F)] Fire Station No. 109 - 1735 Britannia Rd. East (Britannia) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460775294/ Pumper 109 - 1994 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior (1250/400/50' Telesquirt)] :HAZMAT 101 - 1994 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable Fire Station No. 110 - 2316 Hurontario St. (Queensway) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4590106529/ Aerial 110 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1500/400/25F/105' Quint)] :Pumper 110 - 2014 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Spartan ERV (2000/500/50F) Fire Station No. 111 - 2740 Derry Rd. West (Meadowvale) :Aerial 111 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Smeal (2250/450/??F/105' Quint) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4486104373/ Squad 111 - 2007 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F)] Fire Station No. 112 - 4090 Creditview Rd. (Creditview) Built 1985 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460691776/ Pumper 112 - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Dependable (1500/500/30F)] Fire Station No. 114 - 5845 Falbourne St. (Heartland) Built 1989 :Pumper 114 - 2005 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Dependable (1500/500) :Squad 114 - 2007 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Dependable (1750/500/50F) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5215685842/ Trench Rescue 101 - 1997 American Lafrance Eagle / 1990 Dependable] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5215096085/ SOV101 - 2006 Freightliner M2 112 pod truck] SOV 101's Container :(H101 and TR101 alternate between station 109 and 114. While the hazmat can be at 109, TR101 will be at station 114. According to information, the two trucks switch between halls every other month for crew training.) Fire Station No. 115 - 4595 Glen Erin Dr. (Erin Mills) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4614199542/ Aerial 115 - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal (1750/400/105' Quint)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5209526715/ Pumper 115 - 2003 Spartan MetroStar MFD / Smeal (2000/500/30F)] Fire Station No. 116 - 6825 Tomken Rd. (West Malton) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4874393692/ Pumper 116 - 2010 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Dependable (1250/500) (SN#29493)] Fire Station No. 117 - 1090 Nuvik Ct. (North Dixie) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4590106967/ Pumper 117 - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal (1500/500/55' Quint)] :Command Post 101 - 2011 Freightliner M2 106 / 1997 Metalfab (2011 Peel Truck refurbishment) :Car 109 - 2011 Ford Expedition Fire Station No. 118 - 1045 Bristol Rd. West (East Credit) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4486754848/ Pumper 118 - 1996 HME 1871 / Smeal (1250/400/55' Quint)] :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4460788630/ Canteen 101 - 1991 GMC/PK Welding Step Van ] :Car 107 - 2011 Ford Expedition Fire Station No. 119 - 3201 Elmbank Rd. (Airport) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4865331122/ Pumper 119 - 1996 HME 1871 / Smeal (1250/400/55' Quint)] Fire Station No. 121 - 6745 Mavis Rd. (Meadowvale Village) Built 2002 :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4486754452/ Pumper 121 - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Dependable (1500/500/30F)] Fire Station No. 122 - 3600 Thomas St. @ Tenth Line West (Churchill Meadows) Built 2003 :Pumper 122 - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal (1750/500/25F) :Rehab 101 - 1999 Chevrolet Express Cube Van Garry W. Morden Centre - MFES Training Facility - 7535 Ninth Line (Mississauga / Milton) Built 2012 :1926 Bickle-Seagrave (2012 Dependable restoration) in lobby. The centre serves as the training ground for almost 700 Fire and Emergency Services personnel and features programs that specialize in fire suppression, structural collapse and auto extrication. The training centre is also used by Peel Regional Police as well as the Canadian Forces Toronto Scottish Regiment. Platoon Chief :Car 106 - 2009 Toyota Highlander Hybrid District Chiefs Cars :Car 107 - 2011 Ford Expedition :Car 108 - 2011 Ford Expedition :Car 109 - 2011 Ford Expedition Spare apparatus :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/4838911923/ Aerial 150 - 1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior (1050/260/105')] (ex-A107) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/iduke/4400524974/ Aerial 151 - 1995 Spartan Gladiator LFD / Superior (1050/260/105')] (ex-A111) :Pumper 150 - 1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte (1250/500) (ex-P115) :Pumper 151 - 1997 HME Penetrator / Superior (1250/500) (ex-P103) :Pumper 152 - 1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte (1250/500) (ex-P102) :Pumper 153 - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Smeal (1750/500/25F) (ex-P110) :Pumper 154 - 1993 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte (1250/500) (ex-P116) :[http://www.flickr.com/photos/e2kmaster/5215686330/ Pumper 155 - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 148 / Dependable (1500/500)] (ex-P114) (Originally Smeal pumper body (1750/500/25F), built on new Dependable body after 2008 accident)] :Squad 150 - 2005 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Seagrave (1500/500/50F) (ex-S107) Assignment unknown :2010 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Dependable (1250/500) :2010 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Dependable (1250/500) :2014 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Spartan ERV (2000/500/50F) On order :2014 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Spartan ERV pumper (2000/500/50F) :2014 Spartan MetroStar LFD / Spartan ERV pumper (2000/500/50F) Retired apparatus :2003 Dodge Durango :1996 HME 1871 / 1988 Dependable heavy rescue (Sold to Springwater Township Fire and Emergency Services) :1996 HME 1871 / 1987 Dependable heavy rescue (Sold to North Middlesex Fire Department) :1991 Pierce Lance / Superior/Smeal quint (1250/250/105') (SN#SE1163) (Sold to Perth-Andover Fire Rescue) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior pumper (1250/500/50' telesqurt) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior quint (1250/250/105') (Sold to Lambton College, Sarnia Ontario) :1990 Pierce Lance / Superior quint (1250/250/105') :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 915) :1989 Mack MR688P / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 914) :1988 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) (SN#MS-6000-117) :1987 Mack MR688S / Anderson/Bronto platform (1250/225/85' Bronto) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) :1986 Mack MC / Anderson pumper (1250/500) :1984 King CM-1 pumper (1050/500 :1984 King CM-1 pumper (1050/500) :1984 GMC C7000 / Mond heavy rescue (Sold to Pelham Fire Services (Ontario)) :1984 GMC / PK Welding heavy rescue (Sold to Wasaga Beach Fire Department) :1983 Pemfab / Pierreville/Anderson-Bronto (1988) platform (1050/500/92' Bronto) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville quint (1050/400/100' rearmount) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Verdun. Later Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal) :1982 Kenworth LCF11 / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville quint (840/400/75') (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie Saint-Pierre. Later Service de Sécurité Incendie Montréal :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1981 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1981 Ford C900 / Pierreville tanker (300/1500/150AFFF) (Sold to Erin Fire Department) :1980 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/500) :1978 Dodge / King mini-pumper (Sold to Pays Plat First Nation Fire Department) :1977 Ford C900 / King pumper (840/50' telesqurt) (Sold to King Township Fire and Emergency Services) :1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) (SN#T76-163) (Sold to Qu'Appelle Fire Department) :1976 Ford C800 / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (840/700F) :1973 Ford C / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1972 Ford C900 / Thibault (840/200/100' rearmount) (Sold to Bradford-West Gwillimbury Fire and Emergency Services) :1971 Ford C / Thibault pumper (840/500) :1971 Ford C / King quint (840/200/100') (SN#70039) (Sold to Antigonish Fire Department) :1968 Ford C900 / King quint (840/100') (Sold to Woolwich Township Fire Department) :1967 Dodge / King pumper (625/500) (Sold to Algoma Steel Fire Department) :1966 Dodge / King pumper (625/?) (SN#65064) (Sold to Hampden Fire Department) :1960 GMC / Marsh pumper (625/500) :1958 Dodge D700 / King pumper (Sold to Argyle Fire Protection Team) :1958 Ford C / Lafrance pumper (500/250) :1957 Lafrance 810-PNC foam tender (840/800) :1954 Dodge / Bickle pumper (625/500) :1950 Lafrance 710-PJC pumper :1949 Lafrance hose truck Future plans *RFPs were called in October 2012 for architectural design for a new 119 Station located at 6375 Airport Road to the replace the existing building. Occupancy is scheduled for October 2014. *Station 120 is planned for 2013 in the Hurontario and Eglinton area. *Station 123 is planned for post 2014. *Station 124 is planned for post 2014. External links *Mississauga Fire & Emergency Services *Mississauga Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 1212) *Pictures of Mississauga Fire Trucks Category:Peel Region Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Seagrave apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Dependable apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus